1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a meltable fluorine-containing resin composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to a meltable fluorine-containing resin composition comprising at least two copolymers, each having a different molecular weight distribution. The copolymers are selected from tetrafluoroethylene/hexafluoropropylene copolymers and/or tetrafluoroethylene/fluorovinyl ether copolymers.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Blends of various polymers are attractive in view of improvement of properties or development of new properties of known polymers, and many polymer blends have been proposed.
However, no blend of meltable fluorine-containing polymers is known.